Marry Ann
by Wolfisis
Summary: JD's had enough of Perry being Perry, he's finally going to make the man understand he's not a girl. Perry gets pretty pissed, but eventually falls hard for our daydreaming doctor. Not all is easy for them on the road to love. Oneshot warning violence language and some sexual yummy's. Rated M for a reason don't like guy/guy love don't read.


Thought I would try my hands at a Cox and JD love story...Might be a bit OOC.

I do not own Scrubs.

Warning might contain violence, language, and some sexual moments. Please enjoy.

Dont call me Marry Ann.

"Mary Ann! Get your girly butt over here!" Awww, yes my mornings with Dr. Cox with his favorite nick name for me. But this time I think I'm done with his little nick names and his vain that pops out when he's mad about something I might have done, I did nothing wrong I just got he starting to get red in the face from me just standing here what to do? Oh god he's storming over to me from the looks of the angry vain I'm dead.

I stiffen just a bit as he stops in front of me huffing in anger that little vain now in full blown view shit,"yes Dr. Cox?" I must not have chin quiver hold in the chin quiver damn it...Yes, wait now he's even more pissed that I'm not afraid of him.

"Anna Bell why is it that you're an hour late for your rounds? Do you think its funny to make me run around and look after your screw ups? Well Beth you going to answer me or are you just going to wet your girly panties right here?" He was breathing hard at this point I new I was early for my shift I was not late Carla looked at me to say he was wrong, we both new it which means he's mad at his ex-wife and not me but taking it out on me instead of dealing with her.

I snapped I was done no more girls names...'Gulp'," I am early to my shift not an hour late if you care to look at what Carla is now holding you would see that, oh ad I would also like to add in that I am not a girl and will no longer come to you when you call me as such.I'm done with you getting mad at me for no reason there for Chief Dr. Cox, until you call me by my name I will not talk to you or be in a room with you now if you will excuse me I have rounds." I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked away with my head held high, I could hear him calling out Carol a few times and whistling loudly but I kept going.

...

"..." Did he really just stand up to me?

"Yeah he did you go Bambi." Carla smiled at me sweetly as she handed me a chart for my next patient, I looked at her like she was crazy tell she held up the schedule and smiled at me.

"Damn it he is early...Wait I win in a way he wont talk to me that's just what I've always,always wanted Carla I'm so happy." I bounce up and down and act as happy as can be but deep,deep deep down I'm a bit annoyed at Newbie for growing a pair.I walked away from Carla before she could say anything more about my act of happy, hearing her huff and get back to work I smiled to myself the hour that newbie doesn't talk to me will be great.

...

"Turk I did it man I walked away from Dr. Cox, I'm kinda scared he's going to punch me in the face." I clung to brown bears arm as if it were my life line he just smiled at me to reassure me that I did the right thing, man his arms are so strong just like Dr. Cox's arms so well toned...'Shakes the head'..."Turk what am I going to do if he does keep trying to annoy me with those stupid names eight years he's been doing it, I've let it happen cause I was afraid of him but its enough for god sake." I sighed as he turned us towards Carla for her advice that's the last thing I need his wife telling me how to deal with Cox, I miss the old days of just him and me damn it.

"Baby tell JD here that he's doing the right thing by ignoring Dr. Cox." He kissed her softly the pang of jealousy I used to get is now gone which makes being his friend easier, god it hurt so much when they got married.

"Yes he's doing the right thing Bambi you be strong okay, he needs to learn you're a man and a doctor a great doctor at that." She smiled at me in her all-knowing way, I new she was right both of them are but not being near Perry is kinda painful.

"I Know this is hard for you Vanilla Bear,Cox bring your mentor and all but you got to stand up to him its been like you said eight years man enough is enough." Turk patted me on my back in a supportive way Carla doing the same thing and then it hit me, I can do this but I'm going to do it so that we aren't even on the same time slot.

"Carla I need to see the schedule,"I grabbed the paper from her looking it over I could see I had every shift with Perry."Change it, I want night shifts for a while." I handed it back to her she looked at me like I was crazy but I just told her to do it again, in which she did as I asked her to tomorrow night will be my first shift without my mentor.

...

That bastard he changed his schedule on me its been over a week and he's still avoiding me, I thought after a few hours he would be back to bugging me. Oh but no Car-no JD has made it so when ever we have the same shift he's never near me at all, changes his schedule right away he's actually making me so pissed I may actually hit a wall.

"Carla where is your husband I need to talk to him?" She just looked up at me with those all-knowing damn eyes of hers, god I hated it when she pulled this crap with me.

"Bambi is at home with him at the moment you could always talk to me?" Damn it she mentioned him, I hate her when she's like this.

"Fine why is it that his boyfriend is avoiding me,ME! Of all people his supposed mentor, or what ever the hell he wants to call me, I thought I'd give him an hour or two and he would come back to me like the puppy he is but no...So why is he still doing this?" Shit I think I gave her too much amo...Yup, there it is the almighty 'Carla knows it all smirk' damn it.

"You could just go over there right now and tell him to come back to you, but you know you would have to stop calling him a girl and treating him like he's a dog." Damn it but its the joy in my life to make him want to cry, I shake my head at her and she huffs at me."Fine then your stuck with out Bambi cause he's the one who's avoiding you, I mean no joke I tried to put you two on the same time slot to get you two to work it out and Bambi called in sick." I looked a bit shocked at her JD is one person who would never call in sick unless it's really bad, he cares too much for the sick people here.

"Carla call that bold baby of yours and ask him if JD is actually sick you know Carol cares too much for her patients to call in." She looked a bit worried as if the thought just hit her she quickly called her husband, while on the phone she got more and more drained of color this made me get nervous.

"Turk had to call an ambulance JD fainted and hit his head on the sink they are on their way here now...Dr. Cox he's not been feeling good for a few days now, this is all my fault I should have made him get looked at." I paled at her statement hardly hearing anymore of what she just said, I ran to the E.R. to await Newbie since I am the best damn doctor here he needed me damn it.

...

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

What?Where am I?Oh man my head hurts so bad.

'Uhg'Blinking a few times to clear my sight I'm staring at the hospital ceiling, well damn what happened to me that I ended up in here?

"JD?" That voice I know that voice but the person who owns that voice wouldn't be here with me, he wouldn't be calling me by my name it just couldn't be him."JD can you hear me?" There he is though looking at me with worry written all over his face, he got up from the chair next to my bed and leaned over the bed to look me in the eyes."Please talk to me its been two weeks of no talking and I've had enough of it, say something Newbie please." He's begging me whats up with that?

"Dr. Cox who are you and what have you done with the real Dr. Cox?" He smiled at me something aching to soft and warm then it was gone and he was snorting a laugh back, he then went about checking on my stats."Perry what happened to me?" I asked him with a dry throat it kinda hurt but I didn't let on, but some how he got that any way and made me drink some water I thanked him softly.

"You passed out due to lack of sleep and stress your blood pressure was threw the roof, you passed out in the bathroom in which you hit that gelled head of yours on the sink. Making you sit in a coma for two weeks so you and I haven't actually talked in three weeks I'm kinda pissed at you for that, you messed up my normal days you will pay for that when your back to work after a few days of bed rest here and a week off of work at home." He was walking from one end of the room to the next not sure what to do with himself, so when he got close enough I grabbed on to all the courage I had and made a grab for his arm.

He fell onto the bed losing his balance I grunted a owie and moved over to give the man some room, he looked at me a bit confused and that damned angry vain was poking out again. But I simply smiled at him and pulled the covers over him, he grunted and went to get up his face red from god knows what."Perry for once in your damn life would you let someone in, yes I'm stressed and its your fault okay." He looked at me from his spot on the bed confusion written on his face, I huffed and pulled him back down now laying face to face with Perry.

"Listen to me Perry for just a bit okay?" I asked softly my head still hurting my throat still raw from not talking for a few weeks, he looked at me and nodded yes for me to continue."You from day one have called me girls names or referred to me as a girl to not only my patents but my family, friends, and girlfriends, you degrade me at every turn or you make me feel less than a man Perry you've seen my dick you know I'm a dude." I pause to look at him he's starring not saying a single word to me just nodding for me to continue.

"Your rude to me when your ex-wife pisses you off you push me shove me into things or people, you yell at me for things that I do that you know I do all the time and if maybe you wondered why I live in my own world more so these days it's because I'm lonely. I'm miserable I live on my own I'm over thirty years old now I have a son with a women who lied to me for several months of the pregnancy, I work more shifts than most of the doctors here and I still have you telling me I'm worthless when you know I'm not."I take a deep breath trying to ease my sore throat, Perry pushed the straw into my lips making me drink more water I smiled at him thanking him for that.

"Perry why stick with Jordan if you hate her so much that you have to stay here just to get away from her?"I blurt out taking us both by surprise, he sits up and looks away from me not sure if I made him mad or not.

"She's the mother of both my kids JD." He's snapped out at me his fists balled into the blankets.

"I'm not with Kim just cause of Sam, you can't keep doing this to yourself Perry." I pulled his sleeve trying to get him to look at me, but he yanked away and I flinched.

"She needs me you damn moron!" He yelled looking at the wall and still not at me, that was it the last of my calm tones my gentle voice I was done.

"Shut the fuck up you god damn idiot, oh she needs you really, do you really think that Perry tell me did she need you last month when she slept with that one guy from the stupid or the underage kid across the hall from you did she need you when she was leaving the kids with the nanny all the time to go fuck some random guy, you and her don't need each other it's just convenient. Your not in love your not happy with each other your just there, you know what love is Perry it's when you can't wait to see someones smile, hear there voice everyday." I somehow managed to push him down on the bed and was laying on top of him at this point I was trying to hold tears back, but I was failing as I was doing my whisper yell at him.

"Love is when someone knows every damn thing about you the good the bad and everything else, it's when that person is the one you go to when ever your upset or happy. God Perry its the person you can't stand to not see everyday, the person you want to touch,taste, feel, and just be with in every damn way that's what love is. Jordan is not that person for you and you taking all that anger out on the one person who give a shit about you is not far, I care for you in so many damn ways that I've almost killed my self not being near you...Oh." He looked at me shocked and kinda smiling at the same time not sure what to do with this, I pull away and almost fall off the bed if not for his arms that held me from falling.

"Did you just tell me that you're in love with me Newbie?" Perry stared down at me I think I was about to pee myself...Oh um wait I think I am...that's a tube in my penis awww this is awkward, shit he noticed me peeing and now he's laughing."Hahaha...Oh god what bad timing for you huh John?" I gulped he just keeps saying my name and its making me blush more.

"Stop laughing it's not that funny how would you like it if you had a tube in your penis it's not fun, it's actually really uncomfortable right now." Okay Perry Cox is smirking at me and its making me even more nervous than his asking me about the admits of the I am in love with you...which I never said.

"Dont worry I can take care of that for you since your awake hold still and I will get that out for you." His smirk dropped and was replaced with a soft smile instead, his hands moved down my torso as he slid my gown up showing him my private me place. His warm hand wrapped around my penis and I stiffened I know he's just removing the tube but I was still freaking out a bit, okay a whole fucking lot."Deep breaths okay John, it's going to sting a bit but it will be better after its out." I nodded and took a deep breath and he pulled out the tube as smoothly as he could.

"Shit!" I squeaked out with my hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh...Your okay JD, is the pain going away?" He asked his hand still on my member this is a bit much for me, my head feels hot and heavy.

"Pe-Perry your h-hands still on my penis." I say in a shaky voice stuttering I think I might be blushing.

"Oh...Uh, sorry." He removes his hand and pulls the gown down and covers us up again laying down next to me once more,"you never answered my question." He turns to me looking at me with something in his eyes I thought I would never see...Love maybe.

"..." I have no clue what to say.

"Please JD answer me." Oh god he's begging Perry Cox is begging me for an answer.

"What would you do to me if I said yes I've liked you for a few years now?" He looked a bit shocked and unable to answer me so I continued."Listen if it's a big deal I will just keep to another shift, and we don't have to talk anymore then you want I will not bug you for every little thing I promise." I shifted away turning my back to him I was on the verge of tears at this point, I know he's straight I just can't help it he's an amazing man and so great with his kids.

"I think I might like you to, I think all the girls names and the girl comments well all of it I think it was my way of pushing you away to make sure I didn't like you anymore then I already did.I mean come on Jordan she's the devil himself who could love that thing, it was just for sex like you said it was a stupid reason to stay. Look at you your more of a man then I am you didn't just stay with kim for the kid, you maned up and told her how you felt I think that took some major balls JD." His hands went to my shoulders turning me around to look me in the eyes, his smile dropped just a bit when he saw my tear streaked face.

"You don't like me, you hate me you call me names cause you hate me." I cried I admit it I wailed like a little baby, but at least I was man enough to admit it...right?

He stared at me for a moment and then smashed his lips to mine in a searing kiss one that made your toes curl, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. He smiled as he pulled away, kissing the side of my mouth softly."I think I like your hair without all the gel in it, it's so soft without it." His hands went to my hair and slid threw smoothly he cringed for a moment, aww there it is the realization he doesn't like me and just made a huge mistake.

"Your hair needs a washing JD, its been two weeks since you had a real bath." He laughed as if he new what I was thinking kissing my eyes, then my nose and mouth. Was this the real him, the person no one ever gets to see because of his ex?

"Are we really doing this?" I asked stupidly trying to make sure he wasnt just messing with me.

"Yeah I think we really are doing this I mean if you want to?" He asked me softly pulling me closer to him, I laid my head on his chest sighing as I relaxed into him.

"Yes I really want this, but Perry your straight as a borad." I looked up at him threw blurry tired eyes damn him for being so soothing.

"I'm not actually I've never been with a guy in a relationship but I've been with one person twice...Uh, you remember Ben right?" He laughed a bit nervously at that, but I just nodded for him to continue."I was in a dark place after Jordan left me and well me and Ben got drunk one night after that we woke up and found ourselves in an interesting kinda place, holding onto each other naked and well certain things in other things it was awkward." He pulled me closer as if to protect me from his next words, or maybe himself."We wanted to try it while not drunk he asked me to try it while not drunk and well Ben was safe, Ben chose me over his sister I trusted Ben so when he asked I couldn't say no. So one thing lead to another we kissed and well we had sex, and then Ben left and we hardly kept in touch tell Jordan came back into my life and he had cancer. Your get te rest right the one person that meant something to me died, Jordan the she devil left me for a kid and the only person that made me feel sane avoided me cause I was a prick." He squeezed me tightly and I laughed just a little at his sweetness it was all to new.

"Listen Perry if you and I are going to work you have to trust me and let me in, and no more girl names or referring to me as a girl. Oh and one more thing, I've never done this with anyone before just been with the ladies." I laughed a bit at my own dumbness, while he just snorted a laugh and rubbed my back.

"Yeah well the relationship gig is new to me to so one question and its a biggy...Are we out in the open or are we behind closed doors?" He gulped leaving this detail up to me must be a big deal for him, I hate to hide things from my friends and family so this will be a test for him to see if he can cope.

"Since its our first together and you know I'm horrible at lying and keeping secrets and well everyone already thinks I'm gay I was hoping that you wouldn't mind me showing you off, you know my strong sexy amazing doctor boyfriend...Or partner, or well whatever you wanted to call us." I was rambling but he was smiling and nodding his head at me, I'm not sure if he agreed or not so I just stopped talking all together.

He picked my head up off his chest and smiled at me, he kissed my lips softly bring me to moan from the sweetness of it all.

"Yeah I think I wouldn't mind the showing off the boyfriend part one bit, after all mines one of the best Doctors in this hell hole of a hospital you know other than me." He laughed softly as he stroked my hair pulling me further into sleep, his hand stilled in his stroking."Hey Am I the only man you've ever liked?" Oh for god sake why god do you hate me so?

"Truth?" He nodded his head nervously,"No you're not the first but I'm hoping you're the last and only man I ever feel anything for." My eyes are so heavy I can't keep them open anymore.

"Who was this other person?" He growled out sounded possessive.

"Uhg for god sake it was Turk one drunken kiss and a punch to the face later we are the best of friends and he's married, no romantic feelings once so ever for him the punch to the face kinda took care of that." I laughed dryly and moved away from Perry turning over on my side so he couldn't see me cry just a little, it still hurt that Turk did that let alone the time Perry himself hit me.

"I hit you because you pushed me three times and it was stupid I shouldn't have but I'm kinda surprised that your still all buddy buddy with baldy, does Carla know about the kiss you all had and the nice punch to your pretty face I should teach him not to touch whats not his." He's yanking me back to him kissing me rough and hard with all the passion I've craved for years, god I've wanted him since the day I met him back on my frist day.

We pull away from one another and in that one moment I could see my life with Perry being filled with love and happy moments, but also hard times with both our kids and our friends and I was ready to fight it with him to figure it all out with him and I think he was thinking the same thing.

Thats how we passed out him holding me close to his chest and me clinging to him not wanting to let go.

...

Two weeks later.

"JD it's so good to have you back my vanilla bear." Turk hugs me tightly and I just smile and laugh at him, Carla looks on shaking her head at me and her husbands antics.

"Yeah its great to be back at the hospital will all of you guys and thanks again for taking care of me while I was at home, it meant a lot to me guys." They both looked at me a bit confused,"What?" I looked at them innocently.

"Thats just cold brother." I smirk at them while they both looked on downcast.

"Well maybe if you guys loved me more you would have been there." I said in a sarcastic tone that made them flinch, but of course I felt bad for messing with them so I stopped."Its okay guys really I had someone very important taking care of me, it was nice." I smiled at them and walked away hearing Carla call out to me to give them more details, I just kept on walking.

Of course my good mood wouldn't stay would it no the Janitor just has to mess it up by tripping me into a wall, but this time Perry saw it and right there in front of the whole hospital he punch the Janitor.I couldn't help the smile that came to my face even if my lip was bleeding, and my nose hurt like hell.

"Hey Janitor you ever hurt him again and your ass is fired you got it, you have a shit load of people to mess with but JD there is off-limits got it lerch?"Dr. Cox was red in the face vain poking out and his voice had an edge to it that would make your skin crawl.

"What?" The Janitor squeaked out confused by his drinking buddies actions.

"He's mine you understand you hurt him I will kick your ass." snapped making the whole room look on in shock, Turk,Carla, and Eliot looked on in confusion as well.

"What?" The whole room said in unison.

Perry came over to me picked me up off the floor brushed off my clothes I thinking he was going to ignore the whole room was going to walk off when his tongue darted out, licking my lip cleaning the blood away before kissing my lips softly as he hugged me close to his body.

"You get it now." He smirked at the whole room all of them nodding with mouth wide and chins hitting the floor it was great, Perry simply kissed me again looked at the Janitor who nodded and walked away.

Turk was the first to come to me looking me up and down turning me around and looking at me once more.

"Dude are you on drugs?" The room still looking on and listening to every word said.

"No." I flatly said.

"Okay did he force you into this?" Asked Carla who seemed to think Perry would do that...Okay well Perry is the type to do that, but he's not.

"No not forced." At this point I was getting annoyed that everyone thinks I'm this weak.

"Did you get pregnant or something?" Asked one of the annoying interns, now that pissed me off.

"What the fuck is wrong with who ever said that I'm a man for god sake!" I yelled me yelling at someone it's just not done, I don't do that to people everyone knows this.

"JD we're just worried I mean you've been in love with women not men, and if your just taking advantage of Dr. Cox when he's down cause of Jordan well that's just horrible of you." I was gaping at them all is this how they saw it, Perry feels lonely and I'm the one using him really is that how they see me.

"Is this how everyone really see's me here the so desperate I'll take it were I can get it?The I'll use him or her just to survive being lonely? Or the guy that others can use is that how you all really see me?" I asked quietly the whole room looked on and some nodded and then the whole room was saying yes to all of it."Fuck you guys." I whispered softly and walked away not even looking back when Turk called out my name, I was in too much pain how could they see that?Why could they see it and agree to it?I thought they cared about me I thought they might worry that Dr. Cox was hurting me not the other way around.

God even the Janitor thought I was taking advantage of Perry how sad is that, as I was walking I noticed a calm set over the hospital that's never a good sign something bads about to happen. Oh and there it is Jordan the she devil herself walking down the corridor of the hospital looking smug, like she was going to get just what she wanted and at this point she just might.

"DJ, long time no see where's Perry?" She smiled her evil devil women smile and I shuddered at the thought of losing Perry to her, I almost wished that she was hit by a meteor.

"No idea Jordan he walked off a while ago, so what you doing here thought you were having fun under the sun in Mexico or Europe?" I asked in a calm tone.

"Oh well I had my fun but now its time for me to be a mom and wife again I'm sure Perry missed me, and my kids need their mommy." My eye twitched at her mommy comment how dare she, her damn smirk makes me snap I'm done it's no more mister nice guy I wont let Perry get hurt again...(Little did he know Perry was behind the wall listening to them the whole time).

"Listen here you harpy from hell Perry and those amazing kids don't need a messed up needy whore like you in their lives, who would run off with a seventeen year old to France or whatever. Jack for months cried for you asked his father where you were more times than none I would side with Perry and those kids and Sam and play with them while he tried to be strong, god do you even get how messed up you are or how spoiled you are? Do you Jordan?Answer me you god damn horrible women!?" I yelled at her I wanted to know I needed to understand how someone like her could ever have two amazing kids and a great guy like Perry, just how did this person get them?

"Listen here DJ Perry and those kids are mine they always will be he loves me, those kids love me no matter how many times I walk away he will always come back to me because I understand him better than anyone. Those kids love me more than anyone else and while I'm around they will get my love, but I am a free women I'm not tied down and Perry will just have to live with that if he wants any love from me." She snapped back at me smacking me in the face as she did so.

"Jordan I wont let you hurt him again." I said in a calm tone looking her in the eyes to make my point,"I wont let you hurt those kid either I love them all three of them and I wont let you take their happiness and flush it down the drain." I swipped some of the blood that oozed out of my lip from the slap and the wall I smacked into,"I will never let you hurt them you got it you spoiled rotten selfish bitch now leave before I have you arrest for assault." I growled out making her flinch and take a step back, but then she shook it off and glared back at me.

"You're in love with Perry really does he know that your female parts are ready for him? Do you have any idea what Perry a very straight man would do if he found out that you liked him, he would punch you so hard in the face it would make you really think he would look your way at all huh you little girl? He would never have a little teenage girl whose in a training bra and just figured herself out?" She smirked at me thinking she was winning this little fight.

"Your right, its hard to think an amazing man like Perry Cox would ever look at me twice let alone want to be with me. Yes I do love him I love him with all my damn heart and would do anything for him even stand up to you,a rather scary demon from the pits of hell. I wont let you see him I will do anything to protect him from you, and those kids to and no Jordan you don't get to just walk in and out and expect them to love you. No you don't get to be like that with them your either in or your out for good, they don't deserve to be fucked with my a harpy who only wants his money." I step into her face at this point looking down on her, I growled making her back up a few steps.

"Look here princess I'm sure you think you're helping him but you're not I'm the best thing that's ever happened to him, he would be lost if not for me."She said smugly.

I took a deep breath and as calmly as I could looked at her with the most sweetest smile I could when I answered her."Jordan he could find someone way better than you if he just lifted a rock up, honestly you're so filthy I wouldn't touch you with a stick let alone my own hands. That mouth you want to kiss your kids with and Perry for that matter is probably so filthy from all the dicks you suck I would be worried about getting them sick, god Jordan or so nasty that the devil himself would run away from you screaming. Perry could find someone way better than you who would understand better than you ever could if he just put on a nice pair of pants and a sexy shirt, going out to a bar or even the damn kids park. Perry is one hell of a guy and even if he never loves me back I'm here for him and those amazingly smart adorable children you left behind." I smiled at her and as Lenard the gaured walked past I got a nice little idea.

"Hey Lenard you mind making Jordan leave her filth is mucking up the hall and making the sick sicker." Lenard just nodded grabbed onto Jordan arm and dragged her away.

"Oh Marry Ann this is so not over you hear me I still got the keys to his place!" I snorted at her comment smirking at her.

"Oh, yeah that's right well I hope you enjoy a very empty apartment." I smiled and waved she looked at me in shock and then she was gone.

...

"So you all still think he is using me or that I'm using him cause he just stood up to the she devil herself and lived, not to mention he just said he loves me." Perry smirked and walked from around the corner the rest of the hospital staff shocked and really,really surprised.

"John!" I'm saying his name which I know makes him weak in the knees, I know we havent had sex and we have hardly kissed but I like it when he gets the shivers from my voice alone.

He whips around fast his face set in a scowl anger just rolling off of him in waves, his eyes just screamed pissed and for some reason I liked it his possessive side was rather sexy."Yes Perry?" Yes snapped out looking at me a bit more angry than when I called on him, why is he mad at me?

"Whats wrong?" I asked pulling him towards me with a little more effort than normal he was fighting me? Thats not normal he never gets like this whats wrong with him?

"Whats wrong? Really Perry? Oh I don't know maybe its you kissing me in front of everyone and then leaving me to answer all their fucked up questions? Or how about your Ex-wife thinking that she can get you back? Or maybe it's because she probably can get you back because she's right I'm a guy, a girly man who daydreams about stupid shit none stop. Come on why the hell would you want me I'm weak I'm a mess and damn it does any one understand why I daydream all the time!?" I was yelling angry tears rolling down my face why was I saying all this?Why cant I shut up and keep it in like I always have?

"Tell me, tell me why you do it so much I've actually always wanted to know?" Please let him tell me whats wrong, just this once be open with me JD.

"Because it's the only way I could live with myself and be was a horrible big brother left me alone a lot with our drunk mom and her many, many boyfriends some of which where not very friendly. You want to know why I never actually go home it's because the one guy she did marry ended up drunk and raping me one night, thirteen years old Perry and some drunken asshole wakes me up thinking I'm my mom. Come to find out I was wrong out that when he was sober and tried to get to me again, mom found out and beat the hell out of me blamed me for her sick husbands problems. I slept outside in a damn tree-house for a week until he left, than started the nightly beatings from a women who gave birth to me." Perry and now the hospital staff all looked at me with wide eyes filled with horror, all looking at each other asking how they couldn't have known this Turk more so then others.

"Oh and here's the kicker every so often when Dan does happen to call or come and you've seen those moments yourself, I have panic attacks in the shower where I puke for about five minutes and cry tell I feel like I'm going to pass out. Oh and when you do manage to come to your sense and kick me to the curve where you'll then continue to call me names, poke at my girly ways and act like it never happened and trust me you will, you'll find someone better than me because everyone always does. I will be left alone all over again so there,there you go that's why I daydream because at least if I do that I wont have to be lonely or sad. So go ahead Perry tell me its stupid tell me I'm dumb and break up with me so that I can go on being alone, so that I can see you happy with someone who you want and not some girly guy that annoys you." I'm crying so hard at this point my face hurts my head hurts and before Perry can even reply I run, I run so fast and so hard that I'm not sure where the hell I'm going.

"Did he just say all that and run away before I could even reply?" I asked the whole hospital staff all of which replied with a nod."Damn you JD you don't run away from me! All of you back to work right now and when I get back if anyone died I will fire you all!"I yelled and ran off leaving the hospital and all its staff and its sick behind to find the one person willing to yell at a devil for me, and I think he's worth running after I really do.

...

Running...What the hell was I thinking running? It's now raining I'm soaked threw my scrubs and my head is really hurting I think my blood pressure is way to high again, I should stop running but if I stop things will catch up and I just can't deal with it right now the rejection that is sure to come.

"JD!" Oh my god no please no...God please don't let this happen to me again I can't take him leaving to, please god no."JOHN MICHEAL DORIAN YOU STOP RUNNING RIGHT NOW OR I WILL TACKLE YOU!" Perry yelled over the rain and my full name no less that made me stop running I turned around quickly and stared at him, he stopped a few feet away from me breathing deeply to catch his breath."Why in the hell did you run away without hearing me out first?" Perry snapped water dripping off his hair his eye lashes soak in the rain water, his clothes clinging to his well toned body and in that moment I was turned on so bad it showed threw my wet clothes.

"Because I love you, I've loved you for eight damn year nine years if you look at it the right way. I can't stand to be rejected by you Jorden came here she wants you back wants the kids in her life, and I can't do it I can't watch as she hurts you and them I refuse to hurt like that again! I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH THAT ITS ACTUALLY KILLING ME!" I cried out yelling at him, he took a step towards me his face blank of emotions."What do you want from me Perry?WHAT DAMN!?" He just took another step towards me almost in my face at this point I was getting nervous and was ready to bolt again, damn it why does he have to look so good while wet?"Please, please say something yell at me call me names just please say something do something Perry please, I can't take you being like this anymore...GOD DAMN IT PERRY SAY SOMETHING YOU ASS!" I'm freaking out now and now he's smirking why? Why the hell is he- Oh.

...

Lips pressing to lips hands in JD's hair pulling him closer to my body I was never letting him go, I'm done he's mine no one elses and I put that into my kiss I may have issues with expressing myself but I can do this for him.

I pull away from the kiss breathless as is he okay Perry you can do this just tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him damn you."I love you John Dorian, you have been the most annoying person I have ever met but your honest and kind. You give a shit about my kids and damn it I love sam as if he were my own, you just stood up to she demon from hell you had her walked out of the hospital for fuck sake. Do you understand how damn hot that was how much I wanted to pin you to the damn wall in front of her and kiss you, but I needed to hear you I needed to see how much you loved me and you did not disappoint me John. I love every damn thing about you, daydream all you want its cute when you tilt your damn head, be the hyper person you are that's what make you, you the you I fell in love with years ago and tried my damnest not to show it to." I pulled JD almost Impossibly closer to me, I knew he had a hard on but feeling it pressed again mine made it almost impossible to breathe.

"Please tell me your not joking Perry, please?" He's begging me again god I should be the one begging him not the other way around, that's what I need to do beg him to forgive me.

"I'm not and never will joke about loving you JD, I need you to forgive me for so many years of being an ass to you for all the names I call-,"I actually couldn't finish that sentence cause JD was now kissing me hard. I growled as I roughly pushed my tongue passed his lips kissing him thoroughly, god I couldn't stop I loved his mouth it tasted so sweet.

"Don't, I already forgave you the second you said I love you I just needed to make sure you were sure you actually wanted this wanted me."He cried god the things this guy does to my insides, I smiled at him and hugged him close the rain was letting up now but I kinda wish it wouldn't. I was worried he would see me crying, but I knew deep down he was the only one who I would ever let see me like that so I guess it doesn't matter."Perry your crying, I think I like seeing that its a new face I've never seen before." He kissed my eyes softly the rain washing away both our worries and fears, he pulled my face closer to his and nuzzled his nose with mine making himself blush at his actions."Sorry always wanted to do that." He laughed softly so I nuzzled back and laughed with him because deep down I always wanted the same thing from him, to be this close to him to know he's mine and I'm his yeah this is heaven.

...

So after walking back to the hospital hand in hand getting a few nasty looks from older couples on the walk there, Perry and I were in high spirits well that was until we saw Jordan waiting for Perry by his car. I thought he would let go and look ashamed but he never did never look anything other than pissed at her, I was smiling on the inside when she looked upset at our hands being locked together.

"Hell spawn what brings you here on this rainy night?" Perry purred out swinging our hands back and forth Jordan looked more and more pissed by the second.

"Whats with the hands Per Per I thought you hated human contact?" She growled out her claws digging into her arms.

"Human contact I love it when it's not cold and hate filled but still didn't answer my question Jordo what you doing here?" Perry moved his hand out of mine but slung his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body, I was loving this just so you know it was a real turn on having him show me off to his demon ex.

'Twitching eyebrow' "I'm here because I want you back so stop with the girly crap Per Per and get in the car I'm ready to go home, all this playing house you're doing is really annoying me." She snapped her claws at Perry as if to tell him to hurry up already even though she already said it, but Perry just looked at her with a smirk on his face. Making that one thinly plucked eyebrow raise once more and her temper rise, oooooo...look her face is almost purple now."Come now Perry." She snapped her fingers at him that's it, I'm done.

I stepped away from Perry's grip around my waist making both he and Jordan look at me, Perry looked kinda pissed that I moved away but I quickly shut him up with a deep kiss. I took it a step further not thinking to much on this just trying to make Jordan understand Perry is mine now, I slid my hand down his pants rubbing him as we kissed his moans were very sexy. I kept rubbing his hard member faster making his legs twitch and buckle under the speed, he was now bucking his hips faster into my hand then it happened he came hard all over my hand. He was panting as I pulled my hand free of his not only rain wet but now sticky and wet pants as well, I turned to Jordan Perry's eyes still on me and licked every bit of his cum of my hands.I could hear Perry moan as he watched me do so, I smiled at Jordan's shocked face.

Pulling Perry close to me and biting his neck to leave a mark, I looked to Jordan and growled out to her."He's mine Jordan go the fuck away." I growled in a deep possessive tone, making Perry moan out loud and pull me in for another kiss.

"God you're so sexy right now JD I might just do you right here on my car and you know how much I love my car, I would give my life for that car but you damn it are to sexy need you." Perry growled as his hands went to my ass squeezing it a moan slipped threw my lips loud enough to make him snort just a bit, is he laughing at me because I moaned."Your moan is too much for me I almost choked sorry, sorry it's so raw I love it." He's laughing as he holds me close, at this point neither of us remembered Jordan was still there until she yelled that is.

"What the actual fuck is going on here Perry?Your really with this little girl? Well Perry let me give you some sound words of advice either you end this here and come home with me or I'm taking the kids away from you, and trust me Perry I will take them and you will have nothing!" She yelled stomping her foot down almost making me want to daydream about hell opening up and swallowing her up, but I didn't do that I held on to Perry and did something that surprised us both.

"Do you you slut bag and I promise you, you'll lose big time not only that but the little bit of money Perry here gives you from the divorce I will make sure I help him hire the best of the best and your ass will lose it all. You know cause cheating on someone and not to mention leaving your kids behind, I think judge and jury would hand everything over to Perry on a silver platter. So Jordan what will it be walking away with the money you have and leaving the kids to a parent that loves them with all his heart, or losing it all and trust me you will lose it all if you fight us." I snapped out but she didn't flinch or back off she just smirked.

"What judge in his right mind would leave kids in a gay mans hands, it's just wrong kids need a stable home not some fling of a relationship." She smiled a overly sweet smile at us thinking that was the best idea ever, that she was so right well that was until a judge I treated last month came walking up to us.

"Dr. Dorian?" I turned around and smiled at the man I liked him he was sweet and his friend was always asking me how I got my hair the way I did, he was happy when I got him the same gel.

"Judge Rogers what brings you back to Secret heart hospital please tell me you didn't get into another car accident?" I smiled at the older man he was in his fifty but still had a great body and smile, and up walked his friend with perfectly gelled hair I waved and he smiled waving back at me.

"I came in for a check up but found out that you had stepped out for a moment I can see I'm Allen Rogers a Judge and this is my husband Tony, Dr. Dorian who might this man be?" He smiled at me kindly but I could see the smirk behind his sweet smile and it was pointed at Jordan, who looked a bit nervous at the moment.

"Oh I'm sorry Allen this is Perry my boyfriend, Perry, Allen a patient of mine he was in a wreck last month I took pretty good care of him during my night shifts and had the nurses do some of the work during the day but I came in to just hang out with him and Tony. Tony's hair is actually like this because I gave him some tips on how to manage it, you like it a lot more now don't you Tony?" I smiled and started to chat with Tony but remembered Jordan still right behind us, glaring her evil red eyes at all four of us.

"So miss I just heard you state that no judge in his right mind would give this gay man kids to look after even though they are his I assume?" Perry nodded a yes then looked a bit sick, and turned to Jordan who stiffened at his glare.

"JD I need you to do a parental test on my kids and I, I'm afraid that I might be wrong but even if I am they are still mine I've raised them and my names on the damn birth certificate. I want them I love them JD what do we do if they aren't actually mine, oh god Jordan why did you have to cheat on me so much during and after our divorce?" Perry whimpered both Allen and Tony looked on with something aching to understanding, Jordan however just smirked.

"Sorry but I guess sleeping with you was just to needy for me after all your just another girl, you little faggot god to think they let fags be judges its just plan wrong." Tony bristled at that held his husband's hand and growled out in anger."Oh god don't get your panties in a twist I'm leaving, well Per Per I will be here staying at the hotel near your old place if what Mary Ann says is true about you moving come find me when you come to your senses." She smiled patted Perry on the should and walked away from all four of us as if she had won a billion dollars, it mad me so pissed I actually hit the Janitors car leaving a dent in it...I think I broke my hand.

"Shit!" Aww, six eyes on me now I just love being a girly man who gets hurt to easily.

"JD you okay your hands pretty red?" Tony asked in a kind almost fatherly tone of voice.

"No, no I'm not alright that devil women thinks she's going to win. I finally got someone I love in my life and she thinks she going to win by being herself, damn she's just crazy. Perry I need you to call the Nanny tell her to bring the kids we are testing them tonight, I will not let you lose them over something like can you tell me anything legally about this can we still win even if he's not the blood father of the kids? Or do we need to prove more things to the court to win I need to know Allen, Tony you to you're a lawyer I need your help." I was panting anger swelling up my fist was bleeding from the skin that I somehow managed to scrap off, I looked a bit crazy as I stared at the three of them.

"JD, love you need to calm down okay I am going to call the nanny now have her bring the kids. I'm sure you don't want to bug Tony and Allen with this we can figure this out, Well get threw this okay just take some deep breaths." Perry put his hands on my shoulders making me focus on breath he slid is hand on my bringing the bleeding flesh to his mouth. He licked the open wound smirking as I almost choked on a moan but held it back with some effort, god he's to sexy.

"Um, not to interrupt this moment but I would actually like to help. I know Allen can't but I'm a judge for this kinda stuff for a reason, I love kids we happen to have two we had someone carry for us it was amazing.(Shaking his head)Listen JD was great with my husband I will do anything I can to make this happen to make it easier on you two, I promise I will do what I can." Tony said in the most serious tone of voice I've ever heard out of the man who cried for an hour over spilt coffee...Yeah, but I can trust this person he's a great guy.

"Thank you Tony that means so much to Perry and I, right Perry?" Perry's head whipped up and he smiled at Tony.

"Yes thank you do you have a card by chance so that I can call you and plan this all out, of course I'll need two one for me and JD he's going to have dozens of things to ask you." Tony nodded with a huge smile on his face, Perry took the cards and handed one to me as he looked at my hand further."JD, love I think you broke two of your fingers on the Janitors go in and have a look at this with an X-Ray okay, come on." Perry dragged us away but before we got to far I stopped and looked at Allen, he looked pale and sweaty.

"Allen come inside with us I need to have you looked over, you're looking pale and a bit clammy are you feeling ill at all?" I asked switching into my doctor mode in seconds.

"Well I've been a bit sick to my stomach and the other night I had a bit of bleeding from my rectum but I'm old I thought it might just be the humored, I have been feeling sick though do you really need to have a look at me?" He looked worried and I knew my I needed to do my job, before good person got worse or over looked no matter how much my hand hurt he was more important.

"Yeah come on let's get you checked in I'm a bit worried about you since you just got out not to long ago, you might have opened up something that wasn't healed yet." I walked out of Perry's worried grip and helped Allen inside Tony and Perry not to far behind, I at this have forgotten about my hand and got straight to work on Allen with Perry helping me of course."Well looks like you do have some slight bleeding of the stomach, I'm going to call a surgical console and get you taken care of as quickly as I can okay Allen." I patted him on the should and he smiled sighing softy in relief of catching it before it got worse, Tony on the other hand looked upset about something so me being me pulled him away to talk in private after I called Turk to talk to the patient.

"Tony whats wrong?" I asked in my doctor/friend voice, damn I think I am to nice for my own good.

"Its my fault, Dr. Dorian its my fault he's in here I pushed him to have sex last week. It was my birthday you see and we haven't had anything in a while and the doctor I talk to about it said he should be okay-" I cut him off Doctor what Doctor did he talk to?

"I'm sorry but what doctor told you it was okay for him to have sex so soon after the accident and surgery?" He looked afraid upset and ready to sue the hell out of who ever he talked to.

"Some women named Carla, she said she looked at his labs and his test and told me to have fun that he was fine." Oh No, NO NO...Carla what the hell where you thinking you can't do that, you can't...Panicking big time need Perry right now.

"Listen I'm going to talk to Perry real fast and we will get down to the bottom of this I promise you. But don't worry too much its just a small bleed and will be easy to take care of, a few days in the hospital and he will be home with you and the kids." Tony hugged me thanked me and walked into Allen's room, all the while I'm about to pass out from panic I wave Perry over.

"Whats up JD?Baldy in there was going over the surgery Allen looked a bit worried, I don't want to leave him alone to long so whats up?" He was kinda bouncing I think he was excited about Tony helping us out with this custody thing, I some times think I should fight Kim for Sam but I know she's a great mom or well that's how it looks..damn it out of your head JD.

"Listen to me a minute, Tony said he talked to a doctor here about Allens ability to have sex and I asked him who he talked to and well we have a big, mega huge problem Perry." JD looked so nervous and pale I thought he was about to faint, he looked like he was about to puke.

"Well out with it!" I yelled making him flinch away from me, shit."Shhhh, I'm sorry for yelling but would you please tell me real quick?" I asked softly holding his hand(they forgot it was the one that might be broken but JD never flinched).

"Its Carla, Carla lied to a patient Perry she never does this does she? I'm so confused Perry why would she lie to one of my Patients I wasnt in the coma when he was here I was fine, I could have answered their it Perry what the hell are we going to do?" He was pissed and upset, damn near tear and to tell the truth I was pissed off to how dare Carla she's a great nurse, but you cant give out that info unless you're the doctor and she's not.

"JD, I will handle it why don't you go talk to Allen and I'll find Carla." As if the universe has ears.

"Hey you two I wanted to talk to you about this relationship you think you're having, Bambi I get that you think you love Perry but Perry come on you love Jordan you always have." Carla came at a wrong time for Perry and I,hence me snapping so bad that even Perry backed up.

"You how dare you even attempt to talk to us about our relationship and god damn it Carla how dare you talk to a patient about medical advice when they asked for his doctor, do you understand what you've done to that man in that room? Do you realize that you told his husband he could sex up a man who wasn't healed enough and ended up causing him internal bleeding, Carla you're not a doctor you're a nurse you don't talk to patients about important facts like that without me or the other doctors knowing." I hissed at her making her step back I was whispering in a deep tone so it came out rather rough and angry, thank you god that I can pull this off cause she needs to back off.

"Bambi what are you talking about?" Carla took on the innocent face that screamed she was lying and new it, she looked at the patient her eyes flashing something of regret.

"You, don't you lie Carla I know you to well for you to lie to me. Tell me why you did that why you went behind my back and told a patient to have fun, to go for it when I would have asked for him to come in and get checked it Carla I'm so pissed at you, and on top of that his husbands a judge, and the man holding his hand is one of the best lawyers in the state. I will do my best to make them forget this but Perry will have to deal with you, I want to understand why you didn't talk to me first?" I looked at her begging for a good reason, Perry at this point was listening to every word said and smirking at me I have no clue why.

She shuffled her feet nervously,"you were in this fight with Dr. Cox and I didn't want to bug you-." I put my hand up to stop her.

"Dont you lie to me Carla." I snapped at her making her step away, Perry's smirk some how grew wider.

"Fine you want the truth JD, I thought you were a mess so I told them I was the doctor and said to have fun. I didn't think you were in a good place to handle patients, and I can see I was right I mean look at you, you actually think that Perry Cox loves you he's got kids with Jordan and you have one with Kim your supposed to be with Elliot. This midlife freak out you got going on needs to stop, you both need to just stop this stupid game."She was waving her hands around her voice gaining in level, at this point Tony and Allen were now both looking and hearing her.

"Carla I'm doing to say this once and only once and you listen well. If you ever talk about Perry and I in a relationship as being a game again I will never talk to you again, and here's the kicker you ever do a job that you weren't hired for no one will stop me from having you fired not even my best friend. Do you NURSE Carla understand what I Doctor John Dorian am saying? Or do I need to have Lenard come over here help you pack your shit and escort you out of the hospital like I did to the she devil not o long ago?" JD was now at a normal voice so everyone could hear him even Tony who was not pissed at the nurse, he was happy that she was getting the tongue lashing she needed.

"Yes Doctor Dorian I understand and I will never do it again." She cried out backing away as Turk came and put an arm around her, he looked at his friend and then his wife rather confused as to how to handle this.

"JD?" Turk asked softly still holding a crying wife.

"Yes Dr. Turk?" Perry looked shocked and it stayed that way when Turk gaped at JD in shock as well, okay whats going on with the sweet JD.

"Dude to formal but I guess I understand listen give Carla and I some time to sort out how we feel, I understand that this isn't a game man I've known you long enough now to know when this is a real thing. I'm sorry about my wife and I'm sure she's sorry to but let her get there, and as for the patient I will make sure she talks to them they seem great maybe we can work this out." Turk smiled at us and I nodded looking to Perry he nodded yes as well and the Turks walked way, Carla crying more openly now then before.

...

Two months later.

"You've got to be kidding right?" Turk snorted at me.

"No, no I'm not." I groaned holding my head.

"Dude how is it that you, John damn Dorian how can you do that?" He laughed a bit at my pain, I just groaned once more.

"It's not my fault Jack and Sam did this." I waved my hands around my head.

"But dude your hair you love your hair." He laughed as he cut more of my hair from my head.

"I passed out Perry's been busy with work and Jordans fighting us on the kid thing even if the kids are Perry's and he's a great dad, she seems to think that she's going to win. I just ended up getting tired I mean come on their just babies still, and there's three of them its hard you only have one right now." I huffed as more of my locks fell to the floor, I was almost in tears at the site of it all.

"Dude I think we have to shave it off, I don't think I can save this nor a hairdresser." He looked me in the eyes and saw how sad I was, I smiled and nodded I new it would come to this.

"Its okay I can deal with out hair for a while I mean its gum and past and toy cars, I have no clue how they did all this to me when I only passed out for five minutes?" I smiled as Turk brought up the shaver to my head, he looked upset to have to do this but we both held strong.

"Well here we go." He buzzed the razor threw my hair and ten minutes later I was left with a buzz cut, I smiled at the kids as they all starred at my now almost hairless head.

"What do you kids think, does...?" And that's when it hit me I wanted to say daddy but,but I couldn't because I wasn't was I?

"What do you think of your daddies new hair, I think it looks great...Yo Jakie boy you want to feel daddies hair?" Perry said as he picked up all three kids placing them in my lap, I was almost in tears when he leaned over and kissed me." I think it looks great, I'm sorry that the kids did this I was supposed to have today off to give you a break I feel horrible."Perry kissed me and smiled as Jack rubbed my head, the kids giggled as they petted me.

"Tickles daddy." Sam giggled as he rubbed my shaved head, I was crying now Turk was to in a way.

"Dude did you just tell your kids to call him Daddy, cause you know the man can't take it if this is a joke. Hell I can't take it if this is a joke?" Turk cried out hugging onto JD.

"No, no joke Kids do you want him to be your Daddy to?" Perry asked the kids in a soft voice.

"Yes." Three small voices said in happy giggled tones.

I am crying so hard right now as I cling onto the kids, Perrys hand-held onto mine as we both smiled at each other.

"Well isn't this just a sweet moment?" Carla had not gotten over my anger at her, and still thought Perry and I were going to split up any day now."Turk I was coming to see if you and Izzy where coming home anytime soon I wanted to spend time together, or are you to busy for your own wife?" Turk flinch he loved Carla but the tension the past few months was getting to be to much, him and Izzy ended up here most nights now because Carla couldn't stop complaining.

"Yeah baby I was just helping out J-dizzle here with his hair, the kids kinda gum, glued, and put toy cars in his baby he's got a buzz cut he looks so odd right?" Turk tried to lighten the mood but it just add to Carlas already bad mood, god I wish she could just get over it.

"For god sake I'm your damn wife not him would you just hurry up and get your but in gear, I would like to go home and spend time with you and my damn daughter." She snapped out in anger his latin fingers balled into fist of rage.

"Carla what the hell is wrong with you, I've known you longer then any of these two and you're not this person. Why are you so damn angry about me and JD being together, do you not see him helping with the kids not to mention the lawyer he's helping pay for. He moved in here so that Jake and Jenifer had someone at home instead of nannies, one at home all the time or both of us its better than when I was with Jordan. So whats wrong with it why are you so against it?" Perry snapped at Carla finally asking what everyone wanted to for the past few months.

"because he's not supposed to be happy with a man, its supposed to be Elliot." She growled and then it hit all of us she was hoping for me to marry her best friend, make them sisters cause we all knew Turk and I were brothers in a lot of ways.

"..." Turk had nothing to say nor did Perry both staring in understanding at Carla but me, I was a bit angry I held it in check.

"That will never come true." I said flatly.

"What?" All of them turned to me.

"I will for the very last time Carla and if you ever come near me with anything other then acceptance and love like you used to then we can't be friends...I LOVE PERRY COX! I love these kids and would willingly die for all of them if it meant to protect them, I love how I wake up every morning and I get to make food for them or have food made for us. I will not let you taint what should be something happy and good, I love you, you are one of the best friends a gay man could have but please stop being such a prude about all this. Look at it threw our eyes for a little while, this is no game its real and I'm not going anywhere." Carla looked at us with something aching to anger in her eyes, she took a deep breath and looked at Turk my heart sank.

"Turk you have two options come with me and we don't talk to JD for a while tell he gets this out of his system, or you chose your boyfriend over me and I take Izzy and file for divorce chose wisely?" Carla smirked at Turk who looked so confused at the moment, how could Carla want to hurt him like this make him chose over his kid or me...damn her.

"Turk go, its okay she will calm down soon and if not well its okay we will figure it out from there." I whispered to Turk who looked shocked, sad, angry, and spiteful all at the same time.

Turk picked up Izzy looked between his wife and us a sad but some what determined look in his eyes,"Carla I think you're a bad influence on Izzy so I'm going to keep her here with me and the Cox's." Turk held tightly on to Izzy who looked almost about to cry, Carla on the other hand looked ready to murder my best friend.

"TURK YOU HAND ME MY DAUGHTER OF SO HELP YOU-"Cox cuts her off by slamming the door in her face, you can hear her out there yelling telling us she's calling the police.

"Go for it he's the father it's not kidnapping and he's only protecting her from the little mental break down your having over JD and I." He said this all in one go no breath to it, I was quit impressed with him.

Turk looked on thankful to Perry for his stepping into this,"Baldy you can stay here as long as you need, if that's okay with you kids and...'looks away from them blushing a bit,' sweetheart here then its fine with me." He coughed looking away still both Turk, I and the kids looked at him and laughed he looked almost mortified.

"Thank you honey." I smile at him Turk still laughing now a bit calmer with my reply, Perry looked relieved I replied in almost the same fashion as him still getting used to the pet names.

...

(A/N: It's another time skip...I promise there will be a nice heavy love scene soon.)

Its been three weeks Carla had an actual mental break down she left her job, family and friend behind for a mental hospital. Bob actually helped her get into this place its kinda like Secret heart hospital but with all the crazy people, Turk's at a loss as to what to do this had something to do with her losing a baby he new nothing about. He was hurt that she kept this from him, he would have done anything for her but she had hidden it so well and it ended up messing with her mind.

The doctor she's talking to says that she's got a few months in the place and might be out if she's put on medicain, but Turks more worried about Izzy so he and I are at a lawyer's office.

"Turk you sure you want to even bring this up?" I asked looking at him with worry.

"It's for Izzy she needs a stable mom, I love Carla. I always will but I need to put my kid first and if she was of sound mind she would agree with me, thank you for coming though I don't think I could do this on my own right now." He sniffled and coughed still trying to get his emotions in check he's already cried five times on the way here.

Tony walked into the office he's become our main guy to go to when we need help he's even started to work for the hospital, Teds never been so happy to have someone there who's strong and can put Bob in his place."Hey guys what are you here for today? Anyone I need to sue for you?Do you just want to chat cause I tell you I could use some comfort?" He rambled for a few more minutes just asking away when I held my hand up to stop him.

"No none of that...Okay well maybe we can talk about you and Allen having another baby here in a minute? But Turks here for some legal work if your up for it that is?" I asked him with a small sad smile, Tony nodded sat down and waited for Turk to talk.

"Carla kinda lost a baby a few months ago and never told me what she had gone threw, it led to her being really depressed and kinda got worse as time went on. She had a mental break down and tried to kill herself after I told her I didn't think Izzy was safe with her, if I had known about her not being okay I would never have said that...'sigh'...Look I need to look into a divorce I can have Izzy near her mom right now, I need to protect myself as well its just not easy to ask for this stuff because I love my wife."Turk sobbed out he couldn't hold it back now it was to much, he held onto my arm and cried so hard I thought he would pass out.

"I think I can come up with some very sweet to the point papers, like once she's finished getting the help she needs she can see Izzy. I think we should have someone with them at all times never leave her alone with Izzy, well tell Izzy is older much, much older. Simple and easy have certain guide lines for Carla to meet so that Izzy is safe and so are you, but are you sure you want a divorce?" Tony was making this sound to easy and we three new it wouldn't be, this was a mother a nurse, she would be able to full people so easily.

"Yeah man I'm sure JD and Cox are letting Izzy and I stay with them, I just need to find a place to live I don't feel like going back to the apartment I cry every time I walk threw the door. Plus I know my man here hasn't actually sealed the deal with his man yet, so I need to hurry up and get out of their hair so that they can." He laughed albeit a bit wet but it was a laugh,we smiled at him and got to work on figuring out the details of the papers and conditions for them.

...

Turk moved out a few weeks after the divorce it took a lot out of him, Carla gave up Izzy without a fight breaking Turk and Izzy's hearts. I can still hear her words to Turk as she was taken from the room, he was so broken.

(Flash back...)

"I don't want her he can have her."

"Carla baby you don't mean that do you?"

"Mister Turk please calm yourself down."

"But my wife just threw away her baby honey come on I know I'm doing this to protect Izzy but she's your baby, Carla come on you cant do that just giving her up she's going to want to see you." He panted his heart clenched in his chest he felt dizzy from not being able to breathe.

"My client wants to give up her rights to the child and has signed the papers she's free to go after signing the other papers involving the marriage." The lawyer said all this in one breath.

"Then let's get this over with have your clients sign the papers and this will be over." The judge sighed tapping his fingers on his desk.

Turk sighed as he signed his papers Carla doing the same thing it was over to soon Carla turning her back to him, her words ringing out for all to hear breaking everyone's hearts.

"Turk?"

He looked up thinking the best but got the worst.

"I never loved you like you thought I did, having Izzy was a mistake and one I'm glad to be done with. I hope your happy you took my life away from me, lied about loving only me you took his side over mine. You took away everything."

Turk watched in horror as she was pulled away screaming and cursing him to hell, a few days would pass before we found out she had a mental break down right in that room with us. The words she said were not of her own she was slowly losing her mind, the doctors told us they would do all they could so help her. That maybe not seeing him and Izzy would be best for her, it nearly broke him but Izzy kept him strong she needed her daddy.

He quickly found a new place not to far from Perry and I the kids getting along rather well, we didn't want to keep them apart after all we were his and her family.

(Flash back end...man I keep making this depressing don't I?I'm sorry.)

"Turk coming over today?Hey where are the kids by the way?" Perry shouted from the bathroom he had finally managed to get off work after a sixteen hours of the hospital, I had yet to tell him that it was our sixth month anniversary.

"Actually Turks taking the kids for the night he wanted to repay us for taking him and Izzy in, He said this is our chance to have some us time." I smiled from the kitchen he hasn't even come in here yet and I'm hoping he likes the dinner I made his favorite, I smile as I plate all the dinner put out the beers and light the candles.

"Hey JD whats that smell?And why would Turk offer that didn't he just get off a shift that was longer than mine?" I smiled come on Perry figure it out don't be that forgetful please.

"He just wanted to be nice."I smiled but I was starting to get upset he really didn't remember, I mean this is Perry we are talking about but still I just thought maybe he was a bit different from before.

Perry walked out of the bedroom not thinking anything special would happen tonight, but then he saw the soft glow of candles the smell of his favorite food and it hit him. HE, Perry Cox has fucked up big time and now he will pay for it. How many months had JD stayed by him now? How many times did he forgive Perry for his mess ups? How many times did he help him to bed after a tiring day? Or take care of his kids without a fuss? JD was perfect he did the most amazing things, all these years Perry has been horrible to him and he's made his life better. What has Perry done for him?

"JD?" He looked at the room the table set to perfection, the dinner everything he would want and more. JD dressed in a button down red shirt it was form-fitting with dark slacks and shoes, his hair for once not styled with gel just wetted back he looked fresh shaven. His eyes shone with love for the older man and his smile knocked the wind out of him, he pulled out Perry's chair and held out his hand for him to take as he sat him down and pushed the chair in.

"Its been six amazing months since we started this emotional rollercoaster Perry and I for one am happy to be riding it with you, its been wonderful and amazing I have loved every damn moment of it. So before we get into dinner and I get to nervous I'm going to do this and you have the right to say no, and we can just have a nice dinner after it or you can say yes and we can do dinner and plan some thing out." JD looked nervous Perry was confused do what?

"JD can you get to the point of this I'm getting confused here." Perry smiled at JD who was nervously fiddling with his pants pocket, he nodded his head and pulled out a small ring box getting down on one knee. Perry was now not able to speak at all.

"Okay so like I was saying I am head over heels in love with you Perry, if I have to go another moment with out you by my side I might actually stop being able to breath. Perry I know we didn't get along in the past and I'm hoping to make that up to you for the rest of my life, if you will have me? Have me and Sam in your life for the long haul? I love you Perry Cox will you marry me making me the happiest person a live?" JD took a deep breathe trying to not look away from Perry's eyes that are now looking at him with so many emotions...Until finally it got to one emotion, Love.

"Yes." Was all that was said before JD was picked up into a strong hug that felt warm and comforting, he was sobbing just a small amount as he hugged Perry close to him."Hey why are you crying aren't I supposed to be the one doing that?" Perry laughed at the choked sob that sounded like a sorry.

"I'm-just-so-happy." JD cried out as he hugged perry to him kissing his neck softly.

"I should be the one who's sobbing here." He petted JD on the head stroking his hair to calm him down.

"I'm so lucky to have you Perry." JD cried out still holding onto Perry.

Perry pushed JD away from him just a bit so that he could look him in the eyes, they starred at one another for a moment before Perry spoke up."No I'm the lucky one to have you to have such and amazing person who can forgive me for every thing I've done to him, you JD are the only person who is able to break my walls down and make me human. I love you more than life its self and am honored to have you ask me to marry you, I want to be with you to JD more than anything so yes a million times yes...So stop crying please I want to kiss you senseless." JD looked at Perry his eyes slipped closed and he leaned in kissing Perry with all the love he could muster up, Perry of course took over the kiss pulling JD close to his body and moaned at the contact.

"Hey...Dinner damn it I made your fav food." JD smirked at the growl but sat down after slipping on the ring he got for Perry, who looked at his hand and smirked it was just like JD to get him something he would love."You like it?" Perry looked up from his ring finger ans smiled.

"You know me so well." He laughed out leaning over and kissing JD senseless again, they pulled apart and smiled as they got down to eating the amazing dinner that was made.

...

Dinner went by fast with the small talk of plans for a wedding that would be held at the court-house, JD just smiled he new Perry would want that but deep down he really wanted a nice wedding. He would keep this to himself though he would give Perry the simple court wedding he wanted, he would do anything for him even if it meant giving up his own dreams.

"So its settled we tell everyone we are getting married at the court-house in a few weeks they can show up if they want." Perry smiled he looked at JD who flashed him a fake smile, that's not right JD should be thrilled he was a moment ago? I will have to ask his bald friend whats up with that look.

"Yup I'm looking forward to it the kids can sit with everyone else it will be fast and sweet to the point." He got up looking almost dead in the eyes as he cleaned the table up, got the candles taken care of and walked out of the JD's not happy this, this is not good what did he do to him to make him upset?

...

JD lay in the bed after his shower he had finally talked Perry into sleeping together after months of talking, but still nothing had happened they had dry humped, sucked, and licked all over but still nothing has happened. JD was starting to get annoyed and was going to take Perry against his will soon if the man didn't do it soon, he sighed as Perry finally got into bed it took him an hour to make it in.

"What were you doing for so long?" JD asked his voice coming out a bit more rough then he wanted it to, making him flinch at his own voice and how angry it sounded.

"Why are you mad?" Perry looked at him calm and unfazed by JD's tone.

"I'm not mad." JD snapped flipping over to face the wall.

"Then why are you not over here snuggling up to me like normal?" Perry snorted but looked upset.

"Perry for once in your damn life figure it out." JD snapped picking up his pillow and leaving the room, leaving a very confused Perry behind.

"What was that about?" He said to no one but himself.

...

Perry walked out of the room an hour later unable to sleep without JD at his side holding him like a stuff bear, JD lay on his back eyes fixed on one spot on the ceiling not moving. Then the phone rang startling JD out of his trance he picked it up flipping it open to answer it, he sighed at hearing the voice on the other end.

"Hey Turk hows the kids?" He was worried about them.

_"Hey man got your text about the proposal going off well, that's great man so when do we get to do the whole planning out where its going to be?" Turk sounded happy for him._

"We're just doing the court-house Perry wants simple." JD sighed sadly.

_"What but you wanted a small outside wedding dude, why don't you just tell him?" Turk was high-pitched on the phone making it easy for Perry to hear him, and to understand some of the issues at hand._

"It's not that Perry is a very none emotional touchy freely type of guy, if I told him how sad I was about this whole wedding thing well I'm afraid he wont want to marry me. I also planned out this whole thing hoping that maybe he would remember...Remember that we have been threw six months together and that this was very hard for me to do, to give up on a lot of my dreams to make him happy or at ease I don't mind Turk I love him. I just wish he would see the underline issues and give in every so often, I want to do thing for him just to make him happy I guess after six month I was hoping he would do that same." JD sighed his back was to Perry not seeing the understanding hurt look on his face, he sat down and listen to them talk more he needed to understand to make this right for JD.

_"JD my brother how long has it been since you had sex?"Turk laughed at JD's huff._

"Turk you know how long its been since I've had sex, we have that gong for god sake have it wrong in over a year?" JD huffed sadly rubbing his eyes.

_"Naw man but I thought I don't know maybe you two would get it on since I have the kids."Turk laughed softly._

"That was the plan but he's not making moves I'm getting annoyed I've done every sexy thing I can think of, even that one thing I told you about with the tongue doing you know what." JD smiled at the gagging noise on the other end of the phone.

_"Dude not cool, I get I'm your best friend like ever but I don't need to know what you do with your tongue other than put food on it. But maybe you should I don't know push him down on the bed and make him sex you up, its been a year and six months dude its been almost two years since your last fun time that's too long."Turk huffed out making JD laugh just a small bit._

"Dude not cool to point out a brothers dry spell length, but yeah your probably right I need to just either fuck him senseless or push him to do do you think maybe he's afraid of hurting me or being hurt when doing it?" JD sat up just a bit as if the thought made a shit load of sense.

_"Dude I bet that's it you should so talk to him about it, maybe he's just nervous about doing the sexy with are you on the phone with me man go talk to your honey boo...'snikers'. Oh god he would kill me if he found out I called him that, don't you ever repeat what I just said to that man understood JD." Turk sounded nervous and he should be, he's going to be in so much trouble later._

"I promise no way I'm saying that to him its bad enough when I call him love he flinch's away, I'm working on him it's just I think he thinks I'm going to be another Jordan.'Sigh' He's just got a pretty nasty past and it's why I cave to him so much, I just want to make him happy." JD laid back down on the couch rubbing his eyes yawning softly.

_"I'll talk to you later okay tell me how the rest of your night and day go tomorrow okay, Night man." Turk made a kissing noise on the phone and laughed at JDs annoyed 'not right man' reply._

"Night man and thanks for watching the kids it means a lot." JD hung up the phone after a soft goodbye, he rolled over and met the eyes of Perry cox who was silently crying.

"You could have told me you wanted a wedding JD I would have happily told you yes on that, I just wanted to be with you now not month from now you know?"Perry stood up and started to pace the room."I want to have sex with you I do it's just come on JD its...Look I'm...I'm just nervous I will hurt you, and I wasn't sure who would top and who would bottom and it was making me a nut job. I want you in the worst ways possible every time your near me I want to bend you over and ride you hard and fast, make you feel every part of me inside of you." He heard JD bit back a moan and turned to look at him, he was standing now eyes glazed over with hunger.

"Perry I'm going to say this once and only once and if you don't act on it I will walk out of here and stay at Turks...'Nodding Perry waited for JD to continue.'If you do not take care of my needs to have you right this minute I will leave, make love to me Perry right now." JD demanded and that's all Perry needed he pulled JD to his body and kissed him hard, yanking his shirt over his head as he pulled them to the bedroom.

...

Flashes of clothes flying every which way moans and gasps as hands and lips met bare flesh, Perry never felt so sensitive from just a touch before but every time JDs hand slid down his side it was like fire. His flesh was so hot he was panting hard as JD lowered himself down Perry's body licking and kissing every thing his mouth came in reach of, JD made it to his hard member stroking it with his left hand softly. Only tracing the vain with his finger, his tongue leapt out and licked from the sack to the tip making Perry moan loudly.

"Ugh...John." Perry grunted out as JD's lips wrapped around the tip of Perry's member making him groan, he sucked him for a few seconds and then let him loose from his mouth.

Slowly he stood back up and smiled at Perry who was red and panting he pulled JD into a heated kiss sliding his tongue along the bottom lip pushing to gain access to JDs mouth. Moaning loudly as Perry's hands stroked his member, whimpering when he stopped to push him on the bed.

"Perry?" JD looked on as Perry got a bottle of lube from the bathroom, smirking at him as he squeezed some out onto his fingers."I'm a bit nervous please be gentle." Perry cocked his head to the side and smiled down at him, his eyes spoke of love and understanding relieving some of JD's fears.

Perry pulled JD's legs apart with his unlubed hand making the nervous JD even more so,"look at me John. I promise to stop if you want to okay, I wont go any further then what you want to." He lubs up his other hand slowly he brought it to the very hard member of JD stroking it softly at first, but quickly grew firmer as his fingers poked at the puckered hole between JD's cheeks. Hearing moans he pushed one of his lubed fingers into JD's tight hole, he never heard a hiss just moans making this much easier as he thrusted his finger inside of JD.

"Mmmmm...Yessss...Please-more." JD moaned out loud panting as Perry hit his prostate again and again, Perry added another finger JD never tightened around me this got Perry's attention.

"JD you naughty boy have you been prepping yourself?" Perry purred stroking his hard member faster hitting his sweet spot over and over again, he was smirking as JD panted trying to answer him all he could do was moan out Perry's name.

"YES! GOD I NEED YOU TAKE ME NOW!" JD yelled out begging Perry to pound into him.

Perry didn't need to hear more he pulled his fingers free still stroking JDs member, He took his hard shaft placing it at the entrance and pushed in softly. He only heard moans from JD as he pushed in further making them both moan as he was almost all in, one last push and he was in he sat waiting for JD to be ready not wanting to lose control. It was coming to be to hard not to push into that warm silky heat, god he wanted to lose his control so bad.

"Perry, move I'm okay." JD panted it was becoming hard not to thrust himself onto Perry but he would if the man above him didn't move.

He groaned as he pulled out of JD almost all the way before slamming back into that tight heat, he loved it the feeling of being inside of this man and from the moans the other was making he felt the same. His name was ripped out of JD over and over again as he stroked his member faster meeting every thrust, he was quickly losing control over his mind he didn't want to be gentle anymore he wanted to slam into this perfect heat.

A loud moan saying his name,'Perrrrryyyy'. Broke him he stopped stroking JD and instead went to his hips grabbing them hard and thrusting deep into JD, as fast as he could tell he was sweating and panting unable to control his was almost yelling out,'John' the whole time as he thrusted into him over and over again hitting his sweet spot abusing it.

JD raised his hips to thrust the uneven thrusts that Perry was now doing he was close to losing it,"I want to cum Perry please." Perry managed to reach in between them stroking JD hard and fast meeting every thrust, every hit to that sweet spot and that's what undid his JD. One thrust into that spot and JD was spilling his load all over their stomachs and chests, panting and moaning out Perry's name as his tight hole squeezed him tighter almost painfully tight setting off Perry's own release. JD could feel his warm seed leaking into his body making him feel whole and complete, for the first time in six months both men looked at one another and smiled very satisfied smiles.

Perry gentle pulled out of JD flopping down beside his spent lover who somehow managed to clean them both up before pulling the covers over them, holding onto Perry he smiled and kissed his cheek."Whats the kiss for hon?" Perry smiled as JD rubbed circles into his chest.

"I love you." Was all that he said as he hugged Perry tightly.

"Lets do your type of wedding." Perry whispered to JD who sat up with a wince of pain on his face looking shocked at Perry, who only smiled with a bit of worry about the pain.

"Your joking right I thought you wanted the court wedding?I mean mine is going to be a bit more than what you want." JD said with his hands waving around like a mad man.

"Yeah I want to do it for you though, I've gotten my crappy wedding from Jordan and yours sounds amazing so make me happy and do it your way please."Perry laughed at JD's confused face, then it hit him like a ton of bricks'imagines a ton of bricks hitting his head'. Oh.

"You heard Turk too?" JD smiled at Perry who only nodded his head in reply,"Okay in two weeks time you will have the best wedding you've ever had." JD smiled and kissed Perry hard lots of love in that one it almost bruised his face, JD was happy this is good.

"Okay sleep now wedding plans with your girlfriends tomorrow okay?" JD hit Perry on the chest and laughed but snuggled into his soon to be husband, it was a great feeling to be loved by Perry.

...

The wedding plans went pretty fast the time for the wedding was upon them, JD had not stopped smiling for weeks. Even though today was his wedding day and his nerve should be horrible right now he just couldn't stop smiling, Perry on the other hand was sweating nervous shaking mess.

"Bob I cant do this...Why the hell did I even say yes?" Perry passed back and forth Bob had taken his best man duties pretty nicely, he and Perry being good friends after the man left the hospital and got Perry his job as Chief.

"Because you love the kid more than that car of yours." Bob laughed as Perry turned on him with shock on his face.

"Dear god your right I've even let him drive her, a lot to." Perry just passed more up and down the length of the room, looking like a nervous cat.

Knock, Knock..."Hey guys...Wow Dr. Cox whats with the sweat man?" Turk came into the room looked the man up and down taking his wrist in hand and check his pulse."Dude calm down your going to pass out if you don't, and the weddings like in ten minutes." Turk was not helping that made the man want to run out the window.

"Turk is he freaking out like I thought he would?" JD's soft voice rang out it was almost like a calming tea, or a scotch. Perry looked up like the sacred cat he was wanting to be petted behind the ear for comfort, "well should I have the Todd ready to catch him and pull him to the altar?"JD laughed making Perry loosen up his pulse calmed down pretty good now to.

"Naw man you were right he just needed to hear you speaking he's calming down." Turk smirked at Perry who sighed and sat down, if JD was fine then so was he.

"Turk show him the picture I took but don't look at it, its only for him." Turk huffed pulled out his phone and handed it to Perry,"Perry you delete that after your done looking at it." JD demanded.

Looking at the picture of a nude JD with a bow tied on his yummy manhood, Perry choked on a moan and quickly deleted the picture only to come across another with a sign saying...'only open after wedding.'...He smiled and nodded his head deleting that one as well.

"I'm ready when ever you are John." Perry called out making JD laugh along with Bob and Turk.

The wedding went by fast both men smiled wide and happy at one another as judge Allen said his lines, they signed the papers and were finally married with a happy cheer of the crowed they moved onto the after dancing and drinks laughs to be had at jokes or names both men called each other before they dated, the party was going well tell a very evil person showed her horny head.

"Well, well, well...What a happy damn day this is, how's the lesbians doing happy in your girly marriage Per Per? Oh look your wifes getting upset her face is so red, oh but that's not what I came here for I came to say congrats on finding our children a new mom. It must be nice to have a wife cook, clean and fuck every night, tell me DJ how does it feel to be fucked by this old man? I was so surprised to find out that you said yes to marriage seeing as how you sucked at it with me, and how you were one angry SOB the whole damn time." Jordan walked in threw the opening smiling at Eliot who looked ready to punch the women out, she walked to JD and Perry smiling wide as she slid some papers to Perry.

"Whats this?" He barked out.

"Oh its nothing special really its just our divorce agreement, saying you couldn't get married again for another ten years." She flipped to it and because they had still been married not to long ago and really only been divorced for a few years, she had him he broke an agreement and could get sued for it."So I'm taking you to court and suing you for emotional damage, I cant wait to take all you have from you."She laughed but stopped when JD stood up face red with rage.

"Todd, you know what I told you about Perry right?" The Todd nodded his head cracked his knuckles, it was pretty scary actually."Well change of plans you see Jordan here needs to go bye, bye real fast before I lose my temper and hit her. So I'm going to turn my back for the next five minutes and I will welcome all to join in on getting ride of her, I don't want to see, hear, or smell anything you do to her so take it outside." JD turned his back Jordan just laughed until she felt a hand on her shoulder turning her around, pushing her towards the door almost violently.

"Oh this is going to be fun hold my bag Todd." Eliot smiled as she jumped on the Demons back hitting her in the face."Thats for hurting my friends you harpy." for five minutes JD didn't look,listen or hear a word of what was going on, but once he turned back around everyone was sitting in their places waiting for him to sit back down.

"So who's up for cake?" JD asked everyone, they all looked up and smiled at him happy he was in a good mood. Tony had taken the papers from Perry in the five-minute span and looked them over, finding out they had been changed many times to suit her needs and never Perry's.

"Hey Perry, I can fix this and do it on the down low that women wont get shit." Tony smiled Allen nodded his head and dialed a few numbers on his phone, leaving a very please Perry Cox behind.

...

After the wedding ended JD and Perry left for home, they wanted to pack up the kids and their things to head out for a family filled honeymoon."So happy we get to do this with the kids, I mean yeah it would be nice to have 'us' time but I like this to. I'm just glad Kim's letting Sam come with, oh that reminds me samscomingtolivewithusnextmonth...so what do you want to do first when we get to Disney?" Perry looked at JD with Shock but he was amused at the same time.

"JD, did you forget to tell me something before we got married?" Perry purred holding his husband tightly so he couldn't get away from him.

"Well...Kim wants to move to Florida or New York and I want Sam with me, she wants a better job with more hours and I have support here she doesn't...Well I told her I would take him full-time and she would see him during the summer or a week before Christmas until he's older than he can pick and choice his I know this is short notice and we'll need to find a new place to live cause this place is a bit small, but I really want Sam her-." He was cut off my soft lips pressing to his, a smile on the other mans lips told him he was okay with this.

"I love Sam and so do his brother and sister, I want him here with us and finding a new place to live wont even be that hard with both of us working we can afford a great house. In a great neighborhood I actually cant wait to get back home and start looking, I really want us to be a family and having Sam here completes this family."Perry kissed JD softly a happy sigh was heard and then screaming from the kids about who's toy is who's.

"Boys stop fighting!" JD yelled as he pulled away to take care of the kids, Perry sighed happily this was his life now. He was thrilled to be living it with his amazing kids all three of them, and his amazing husband who he would never be able to live with out.

...

Epiloge...Yay.

It had been ten years now since JD and Perry got married Turks divorce and Carla leaving Izzy behind, it had been ten years since Jordan was seen by Perry or JD she had run off after her major beat down by almost the whole wedding party. JD had taken on the mom roll of things but was also someone you wouldn't want to tick off, the kids new this their daddy was not a nice man when you did very bad things. Perry was more of the softy to the kids then even he thought possible, almost caving on punishments with a simple look of the puppy eyes.

Turk had somehow managed to find that he was way more into Eliot then he ever thought he was, they ended up dating and getting the knot tied a few years after JD and Cox did. Turk and her had a son after the first few months of trying to have a baby, Eliot was a great mom to both kids she loved them so much. Turk couldn't stop thinking of how great life was and how happy his family life was, until a few years ago when we all got word that Carla gave up on life all together her mind just gave up. She was unhappy and couldn't stop her thoughts from getting to her, even with the talking and medicine it still didn't help she simply grew worse.

Turk and his family all went to say goodbye to her making her brother and friends kinda pissed they showed up, but Turk had always hoped that she would heal that she would be a mom to Izzy. So he said his goodbyes Izzy doing hers and they left, coming to JD and Perry's home for support they we're happy to help.

Bob finally moved on from the hospital to a private practice of his own, happy to help out the poor who needed check ups and shots. He was happy his son had finally moved hom got his act together and was happy helping his dad at work, even meeting a nice man and getting married a year ago.

The Todd actually found himself a lover and they had a happy bouncy baby last month, they are talking about getting married after she works on his personality a bit more. We all thought it was funny he lost his rights to banana hameks, he now wears normal clothes with sleeves he still high fives everyone though.

As for the kids of JD and Perry Sam and Jack seem rather close to one another they are the best of friends, leaving Jenifer to feel sometimes left out she's been asking them for a sister. Perry and JD have filled papers to be adoptive parents they look forward to being parents to a little girl the same age as Jenifer, in about five weeks she can't stop smiling and nor can they.

Life was good for them. It was hard at first but JD was glad he finally stood up to Perry, he was able to get the person of his dreams and life a great couldn't stop smiling even at work and became known for his great moods in the morning, he was just happy he could have a normal life and a great marriage with someone who actually loved him has hard and as much as he love the other.

A/N: Well guys this was the whole story I hope you all liked the one shot I did for Perry and to those who didn't like the Carla part, I promise it was just something that happened but it worked out to make a great story.


End file.
